


3 of swords

by fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher), TremereSinistra



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TremereSinistra/pseuds/TremereSinistra
Summary: «Утрата моя невосполнима, сердце разбито, горе – безутешно».
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	3 of swords

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/JBJTcjN/3-1.jpg)


End file.
